Ahoi Ägypten
by Phoenix's Fairy
Summary: Ahoi Ägypten- hier kommen die Weasleys! Ron und seine Familie besucht Bill und macht Ägypten unsicher... Was kann da nur alles passieren? Currently on hiatus.
1. Ein Hoch auf die ehrbare Familie Dursley

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

 **Ein Hoch auf die ehrbare Familie Dursley**

Harry wurde von einem lauten Klopfen an seinem Fenster geweckt. Müde blinzelte er und tastete nach seiner Brille. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und schaute zum Fenster. Eine kleine graue Eule saß auf dem äußeren Fensterbrett und stieß erneut ärgerlich mit ihrem gelben Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. Harry erkannte die Eule als Pigwidgeon, stand schnell auf und beeilte sich, das Fenster zu öffnen und sie herein zu lassen. Sobald das Fenster nur einen Spalt geöffnet war, quetschte sich der zerzauste Federknäul hindurch und hüpfte fiepsend auf Harrys Schreibtisch. Zeitgleich drückte ein starker Wind das Fenster komplett auf und Regentropfen wurden in Harrys Gesicht geweht. Schnell schloss er das Fenster, nahm die Eule in die Hand und trug sie zu Hedwigs Käfig. „Du armes Ding! Warum schickt dich Ron während eines Regenschauers und vor allem Nachts durch die Gegend? Das hätte doch bestimmt auch bis zum nächsten Tag warten können". Träge wackelte Pigwidgeon mit dem rechten Flügel. Schnell nahm Harry ihr das zusammengerollte Stück Pergament ab, das an ihrem Fuß festgebunden war. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, rollte das Pergament auseinander und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab darauf.

 _Hey Harry, Dad hat bei dem Großen Goldpreis vom Tagesprophet mitgemacht (ich glaube, die Muggel nennen so was Gewinnspiel). Jedenfalls müssten wir in den nächsten Tagen wissen, ob wir gewonnen haben. Fred und George haben vorgeschlagen, einen von ihnen entwickelten Zauber zu benutzen, um die richtige Lösung zu finden, aber Mum war dagegen. Sie regt sich in letzter Zeit sowieso schon schnell über die beiden auf, weil sie immer von ihrem Scherzartikelladen sprechen und sich nicht so der Schule widmen, wie Mum es gerne hätte. Dad meinte, falls wir gewinnen, nehmen wir dich natürlich mit, egal wohin die Reise geht! Ich geb dir Bescheid, sobald ich mehr weiß, dann kannst du die Muggel fragen, ob du mitdarfst. Drück uns die Daumen, Harry! Mach's gut und bis dann, dein Ron_

Harry hatte ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, Rons Schrift zu entziffern; anscheinend hatte er die Nachricht nur schnell auf das Pergament gekritzelt und seine Schrift sah deswegen noch unleserlicher aus als sonst. Harry hätte am liebsten sofort Hedwig mit einer Antwort zu Ron geschickt, doch der Regen war in den letzten Minuten noch stärker geworden. Er wusste, dass Hedwig es selbstverständlich durch den Regenschauer schaffen würde, doch er wollte später keine beleidigte Eule daheimsitzen haben. Als hätte sie es gespürt, blickte Hedwig ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und klackte mit ihrem Schnabel. „Ach komm, gib es zu! Du findest dich wichtiger als Pigwidgeon und würdest wohl nur ungern wegen einer kurzen Antwort den langen Weg fliegen, noch dazu bei so einem Schmuddelwetter!". Hedwig huhute leise und steckte ihren Schnabel unter den linken Flügel. Harry grinste und legte Rons Nachricht auf seinen Nachttisch. Dann löschte er das Licht von seinem Zauberstab und legte sich wieder hin. Kurze Zeit später war er eingeschlafen.

„Potteeeeer!", rief eine Stimme. Harry fuhr erschreckt aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sonnenstrahlen fielen in sein kleines, vollgestopftes Zimmer. „Potter! Komm auf der Stelle runter ins Wohnzimmer!". „Oh Mist!", fluchte Harry, sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich fahrig an. Er riss die Tür von seinem Zimmer auf und nahm auf dem Weg nach unten immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen erwartete ihn sein Onkel Vernon, der sehr aufgebracht schien. Er schnaubte heftig, was seinen Schnurrbart erzittern ließ. „Ja?", fragte Harry nach. Fast hätte er noch ein „Sir" an seinen Satz gehängt. „Seit gestern Nacht kommen Geräusche aus deinem Zimmer. Warum?!". Fast hätte Harry gelacht, doch er konnte sich gerade noch so zurück halten. „Potter, wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass dieses weiße Eulenviech bei dir im Zimmer wohnt, aber wenn dieses Ding weiterhin solche Geräusche macht, fliegt es raus! Und es ist mir so was von egal, was du dazu sagst!", quetschte Onkel Vernon zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Harry wusste, dass es jetzt keine gute Idee war zu erwähnen, dass sich im Moment noch eine zweite Eule in seinem Zimmer aufhielt. „Hast du mich verstanden, Junge?". Onkel Vernon kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen. „Und kämm dich endlich mal, die Nachbarn denken weiß Gott welchen Landstreicher wir da aufgenommen haben!". „Ja, Onkel Vernon", antwortete Harry artig. Er versuchte, so wenig Ärger auf sich zu ziehen wie nur möglich war. Falls die Weasleys wirklich bei diesem Gewinnspiel den ersten Platz abräumen sollten, wäre das seine einzige Möglichkeit, früher als gedacht aus diesem Haus rauszukommen. Den Rest der Ferien im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, das war in der Tat ein grandioser Gedanke! „Kann ich gehen?". „Ja", knurrte Onkel Vernon nur und schenkte Harry keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr, da Tante Petunia zum morgendlichen Tee gerufen hatte, bei dem Harry selbstverständlich nicht willkommen war.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ziemlich ereignislos, und da das Wetter besser geworden war, schickte Harry Pigwidgeon mit der kurzen Nachricht, dass er den Weasleys viel Glück für das Gewinnspiel wünsche, zu Ron zurück. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich eine Antwort zu erhalten. Harry hoffte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass ihm das Glück zu Teil wurde, Little Winging endlich hinter sich zu lassen und zum Fuchsbau aufzubrechen. Er versuchte, sich die nächsten Tage über nichts anmerken zu lassen. Drei Tage später – die Dursleys und Harry saßen gerade bei den letzten Resten des Abendessens unten in der Küche, rumpelte es auf einmal im oberen Stockwerk. „Hatten wir zwei nicht eine Vereinbarung?", quetsche Onkel Vernon zwischen zwei Bissen Rindfleisch mit Bohnen hindurch. Ein besonders lauter Schmatzer von Dudley, der angestrengt versuchte, einen Blick zum Fernseher im Wohnzimmer zu erhaschen, verschaffte Harry einen winzigen Augenblick, um nachzudenken. „Ehm.. mein Fenster klappert seit dem Sturm. Das muss es sein". Onkel Vernon schaute Harry, wie so oft, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ich glaube eher, dass dieses Eulenvieh wieder am Rumoren ist! Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit! Jetzt kommt sie weg! Ein für alle Mal!". Unerwarteterweise –und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch ungewollterweise – kam Tante Petunia Harry zu Hilfe. „Vernon, Schatz, hör auf, dich über diesen… Jungen aufzuregen. Bei Dudley wurde das Fenster doch auch beschädigt", sagte sie mit ihrer schrillen Stimme. Harry vermutete, dass Tante Petunia zudem auch unbedingt vermeiden wollte, mit seiner Eule in Kontakt zu kommen. Sie bezeichnete solche Tiere als „widerliches Federvieh, das mir nicht ins Haus kommt". „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die Nachbarn über uns denken", grunzte Onkel Vernon und schob sich noch einen Löffel Bohnen in den Mund. Jeder andere Mensch hätte verstanden, dass ein klapperndes Fenster nichts ungewöhnliches war, zumindest würde man keinen weiteren großartigen Gedanken daran verschwenden.

Nicht so jedoch Vernon Dursley, Oberhaupt der Familie Dursley, Direktor einer Bohrfirma und, so wie er sich selbst bezeichnete, rechtschaffener Mann. Ein Vernon Dursley akzeptierte keine klappernden Fenster, schon gar nicht, wenn diese im Zimmer eines Zauberers lagen, der zudem sein Neffe war. „Wir wohnen hier in einer respektablen Gegend in einem wirklich vorzeigbaren Haus", begann Onkel Vernon seinen Vortrag. Tante Petunia seufzte. „Ich habe eine Vorzeig-Karriere, ein teures Auto, und eine Vorzeige-Familie. Und du", er zeigte mit seinem dicken Zeigefinger auf Harry, „wirst mir das nicht vermasseln! Selbst die alte Mrs Figg merkt doch, das hier etwas nicht in Ordnung ist!". Onkel Vernons Stirnvene puckerte heftig. Wie gesagt, jeder andere Mensch hätte nicht so ein Aufstand um ein klapperndes Fenster gemacht. Harry war froh, seinen Onkel noch nicht wegen der Sache mit dem Gewinnspiel gefragt zu haben. Vielleicht konnte ihm ja Rons Vater ein wenig bei der Überzeugungsarbeit Hilfe leisten. Um dem Ganzen noch die Spitze aufzusetzten, pflichtete ihm Tante Petunia, wichtigtuerisch und augenbrauenhochziehend mit dem Kopf nickend, bei: „Du solltest froh sein, in so einer ehrbaren Familie aufgenommen zu sein!".

Nach dem nicht ganz so gelungenen Abendessen stieg Harry langsam die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Er wollte nach der Sache mit dem Gerumpel aus seinem Zimmer keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Wenn Onkel Vernon nur wusste, dass sein Fenster überhaupt nicht klapperte… Schnell öffnete er seine Zimmertür, und wie erwartet saß wieder Pigwidgeon vor der Scheibe. Die kleine Eule schaute ihn verärgert an und zwickte ihn mit dem Schnabel leicht in das Handgelenk, als er ihr das Fenster öffnete. Anscheinend konnte sie es so gar nicht leiden, wenn man sie warten ließ. Er nahm ihr ein zusammengerolltes Blatt Pergament ab, das an ihrem linken Fuß befestigt war und öffnete es.


	2. Eine unsichere Angelegenheit

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

 _ **II. Eine unsichere Angelegenheit**_

 _Hey Harry, tolle Neuigkeiten: wir haben tatsächlich den Großen Goldpreis gewonnen! Und das Beste: Mum und Dad wollen Bill in Ägypten besuchen, aber diesmal nehmen sie uns mit! (sie waren ja schon letztes Jahr dort)_

Harry freute sich riesig für die Weasleys; er gönnte ihnen den Gewinn wirklich von Herzen, denn er wusste niemanden, der den Gewinn mehr verdient hätte. Als er die nächsten Zeilen las, schlug sein Herz vor Freude immer schneller.

 _In einer knappen Woche geht es los mit der gesamten Familie, du bist natürlich auch mit eingeplant. Dad wird sich in den nächsten Tagen bei den Muggeln melden, um zu fragen, ob das so alles in Ordnung geht (keine Sorge, du kommst mit, egal was sie sagen. Mum hat nur darauf bestanden, dass Dad wenigstens aus Anstand bei den Muggeln anruft). Du kannst ja schon mal deine Sachen zusammenpacken, nimm einfach ein paar T-Shirts mit und vergiss die Sonnencreme nicht. Dad hat seine letztes Jahr nämlich vergessen und als sie zurückkamen, sah er aus wie ein Hummer._

 _Bis dahin, Ron_

 _P.S.: Wenn du willst, kannst du die Woche, bis wir nach Ägypten reisen, auch bei uns im Fuchsbau verbringen. Dann können wir noch zusammen unsere Schulsachen in der Winkelgasse kaufen, wenn du magst. Schick einfach Pigwidgeon mit einer Antwort zurück; Dad regelt dann alles andere._

Harry war total aufgeregt, auch wenn Ron nicht geschrieben hatte, wie lange die Ägyptenreise dauern würde, er freute sich dennoch schon riesig darauf. Schnell kritzelte er eine Antwort an Ron, dass er gerne die nächste Woche im Fuchsbau verbringen würde, und schickte Pigwidgeon wieder zurück zu den Weasleys. Danach zerrte er seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor, legte ihn auf sein Bett und stemmte zwei lose Dielen aus dem Fußboden. Harry horchte kurz auf, ob sein Onkel durch den Lärm alarmiert wurde, denn er wollte vermeiden, dass sich Onkel Vernon aufregte und ihm deshalb womöglich die Ägyptenreise verbieten würde. Von unten war kein Geräusch zu hören. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, holte seine Schreibfedern, ein paar Stücke Pergament, zwei Tintenfässchen und seine Schulbücher unter den Dielen hervor und legte sie in seinen Koffer. Dann legte er drei Paar Hosen hinein und den kläglichen Rest seiner Wäsche. Er überprüfte die Fächer in dem kleinen Schrank in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes und fand ein kleines Säckchen mit einigen vertrockneten Eulenkeksen. Frische Eulenkekse gedanklich auf die Einkaufliste setzend, zog Harry seinen Schulumhang an. Als er sah, dass dieser einen großen Teil seiner Knöchel zeigte, seufzte Harry. Also kam zu den Keksen auch noch ein neuer Umhang auf die Liste; er kam also nicht umhin, in der Winkelgasse einkaufen zu gehen, wenn er bei den Weasleys war. Er fühlte sich immer ein wenig unwohl, im Beisein von Ron etwas zu kaufen, vor allem, wenn es etwas Kostspieliges war. Die Weasleys hatten nicht viel Geld, aber Harry störte das nicht im Geringsten, am Liebsten hätte er alle seine Ferien im Fuchsbau statt bei seinen Verwandten verbracht. Aber er wusste, wie sehr es Ron doch zusetzte, wenn er sah, wie Harry sich etwas kaufte, was er selber auch sehr gerne gehabt hätte, sich jedoch nicht leisten konnte. Da war beispielsweise die Sache mit Rons Zauberstab; Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das vorige Schuljahr. Ron und er waren am Bahnhof von Kings Kross zurückgeblieben, weil sie nicht durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ kamen. „Gott sei Dank hatte Mr Weasley sein Auto dabei", dachte Harry, „Wir wären sonst nie nach Hogwarts gekommen!". Dort jedoch angekommen, gerieten sie in eine unangenehme Auseinandersetzung mit der Peitschenden Weide, die es wohl nicht leiden konnte, wenn man mit einem fliegenden Auto in sie hineinrauschte. Das Aufeinandertreffen war kurz, aber heftig, und die Peitschende Weide ging als klarere Sieger hervor. Ron und Harry kamen mit ein paar Schrammen davon, doch Rons Zauberstab brach bei der Aktion auseinander und war nicht mehr funktionstüchtig. Mehr schlecht als recht hatte Ron seinen Zauberstab flicken können, doch wirklich zaubern konnte man damit nicht mehr. Und so hatte er sich nicht nur wegen dem unerlaubten Gebrauch des fliegenden Autos einen Riesenärger mit seiner Mutter eingehandelt, sondern auch, weil er, nun unfähig etwas Nützliches zu zaubern, katastrophal schlechte Noten in Verwandlung mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Harry hatte das Donnerwetter noch gut in Erinnerung, Mrs Weasley hatte einen Heuler nach Hogwarts geschickt. Wäre Harry die Sache mit dem Zauberstab passiert, er hätte sich in den nächsten Ferien bei Ollivander einen neuen Zauberstab gekauft. Harry hatte schon hin und herüberlegt, ob er es irgendwie anstellen könnte, dass er Ron einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen könnte, doch ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Ron würde dieses Geschenk sicher nicht annehmen wollen, auch wenn er es dringend nötig hätte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, es hatte jetzt im Moment keinen Sinn, sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, stattdessen musste er es irgendwie schaffen, Onkel Vernon von der Ägyptenreise zu überzeugen. Er stellte seinen Koffer an das Fußende des Bettes, dann sah er sich in dem recht kargen Raum um. Hedwig döste ruhig in ihrem Käfig, und so trat Harry an den Käfig heran und streichelte seiner Eule vorsichtig über den weichen Federkopf.

„Potter!", rief es laut von unteren Stockwerk. Harry zog seinen Finger aus dem Käfig und überlegte hastig, ob er sich etwas zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen. Ihm fiel jedoch nichts ein, und so beeilte er sich, nach unten zu kommen. Er fand Onkel Vernon im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin stehen, die Hände dem Feuer entgegenstreckend. Er wippte auf den Fersen vor und zurück; Harry sah, wie Onkel Vernon sichtlich versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten. „Potter", sagte er wieder, diesmal in einem ruhigeren Ton als vorher, jedoch hatte er immer noch diesen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck, wie immer, wenn er mit Harry redete. „Ja?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe soeben einen Anruf bekommen. Drei mal darfst du raten, von wem!". Harry wusste, dass es sicherer war, jetzt nichts zu sagen. Onkel Vernon legte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen und begann, vor dem Kamin auf und abzuschreiten. „Von einem gewissen Mr Arthur Weasley, er sagt, er sei der Vater von deinem Schulkameraden. Und weißt du auch, was er wollte?". Onkel Vernon blickte Harry scharf über die Schulter an. „Er sagt, sein Sohn hätte dir Briefe geschrieben! Hatten wir da nicht eine ausdrückliche Abmachung? Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken, wenn Eulen hier ein und ausgehen?". Harry schaffte es gerade mal, unschuldig zu schauen, und bevor er auch nur eine Antwort geben konnte, sprach Onkel Vernon weiter. „Noch dazu hat er davon gesprochen, dich zu einer wie er so schön sagte, _Reise_ mitzunehmen!". Harry wollte schon ansetzen, um seinem Onkel zu erklären, wie wichtig ihm die Ägyptenreise wäre, da wurde er erneut in seinem Vorhaben unterbrochen. „Ich weiß ja nicht, mit was für Leuten du dich abgibst, aber einen zweiwöchigen Ausflug nach Brighton eine _Reise_ " - Onkel Vernon spuckte das Wort förmlich aus- „zu nennen, finde ich doch sehr verwunderlich". Harry hob verwundert seine Augenbrauen, hatte er irgendetwas in Rons Brief überlesen? „Und er meinte, es sei _geschickter_ , wenn du gleich bei ihnen bleibst für den Rest der Ferien, damit ihr… einkaufen gehen könnt". Endlich hatte Harry den Mut gefunden, Onkel Vernon in seiner aufgebrachten Rede zu unterbrechen. „Ja, das ist tatsächlich geschickter, weißt du, manchmal gibt es Rabatt bei Sammelbestellungen, und…". Mit einem Blick auf seinen bebenden Onkel lies Harry seinen Satz versanden. „Ich habe nicht vor, dich im Land umher zu kutschieren, Junge! Und schon gar nicht komme ich für diesen lächerlichen Ausflug auf, Dudleys Schule kostet uns schon ein Vermögen, verdien dein eigenes Geld!". „Aber Onkel Vernon, ich wollte dich gar nicht um Geld bitten! Du musst doch morgen nach London, könntest du mich da denn nicht einfach mitnehmen? Du bräuchtest mich doch nur am Bahnhof abzusetzten!". Harry schaute seinen Onkel flehend an. „Du hast noch nicht einmal gepackt, und ich habe keine Lust, den ganzen Abend das Gerumpel aus deinem Zimmer zu ertragen, also fällt die Reise für dich flach. Und jetzt ab in dein Zimmer und sei gefälligst leise!". Onkel Vernons Schnauzbart bebte und zitterte und er blickte Harry mit seinen kleinen Schweinsäuglein verärgert an. Harry sah, wie die Ägyptenreise plötzlich in sehr weite Entfernung rückte, und so beeilte er sich, zu sagen: „Onkel Vernon, ich… hab nicht viele Sachen. Ich bin in fünf Minuten fertig!". Er musste den Anschein wahren und zumindest so tun, als würde er erst noch packen. Harry wusste, dass wenn sein Onkel herausfinden würde, dass sein Koffer bereits abflugfertig neben dem Bett stand, würde er einen Aufstand machen. Anderen Leuten würde ein bereits gepackter Koffer nichts ausmachen, aber aus Erfahrung wusste Harry, dass es seinen Onkel an die Verbindung mit der Zaubererwelt erinnern würde und die Reise somit gänzlich flach fallen würde. Harry schaute seinen Onkel flehend an. „Na gut. Fünf Minuten und nicht länger, haben wir uns verstanden, Junge?". Vernon blickte Harry misstrauisch und verärgert zugleich an, dann machte er eine wedelnde Handbewegung und schickte Harry damit auf sein Zimmer. Oben angekommen, bemühte Harry sich, ein wenig geschäftig zu wirken, und überprüfte nochmals sein Zimmer, dass er auch wirklich nichts vergessen hatte. Als er seinen Schrank öffnete, rollte ihm ein leeres Tintenfässchen entgegen, und bevor er es auffangen konnte, landete es mit einem Knall auf dem Boden und zersprang. Harry erstarrte erschrocken in seiner Bewegung und lauschte angestrengt, doch von unten war glücklicherweise nichts zu hören. Sorgfältig legte er die losen Dielen wieder in den Fußboden ein, dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett. Harrys Blick fiel auf den alten Wecker, der auf seinem Nachtschränkchen stand. Es war höchste Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen; Harry wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, am nächsten Morgen zu verschlafen, denn Onkel Vernon würde sicherlich nicht auf ihn warten.

Vor lauter Aufregung kam Harry gar nicht zur Ruhe und wachte am nächsten Morgen schon sehr bald auf. Trotz dem Blick auf seinen Wecker – er zeigte gerade mal sechs Uhr an – stand Harry auf und zog sich an. Dann brachte er Hedwig eine Schale mit frischem Wasser und kramte aus seiner Schultasche die jämmerlichen Reste einiger Eulenkekse hervor und legte sie zu Hedwig in den Käfig. Müde blinzelte sie ihn an, aber als Hedwig sah, was ihr da in den Käfig gelegt wurde, klackte sie empört mit dem Schnabel. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so, das ist alles, was ich habe. Sobald wir im Fuchsbau sind, kann ich dich rauslassen. Und jetzt mach nicht so einen Lärm, sonst sitzen wir beiden die nächsten fünf Wochen hier fest!". Harry konnte es selbst kaum glauben, dass er nach nur einer Woche diesem Haus schon wieder entkam. Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten; und so wollte die Zeit kaum vorbeigehen. Endlich – er hielt es vor Freude kaum noch aus – war es viertel vor acht, und Harry bemühte sich, möglichst leise seinen Koffer die vielen Stufen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen. Er hörte ein leises Klappern aus der Küche, das musste sein Onkel sein, der sich seinen morgendlichen Kaffee machte. Normalerweise war das die Aufgabe seiner Tante Petunia, doch die Dursleys standen an den Wochenenden normalerweise erst gegen neun Uhr auf. So war es heute, an diesem langersehnten Samstagmorgen, nun Onkel Vernons Aufgabe, sich das Frühstück selber zu richten. Harry entschloss sich, seinem Onkel möglichst erst kurz vor Reiseantritt zu begegnen, er war ein wahrer Morgenmuffel. Schnell schlich er sich wieder nach oben, nahm ein altes T-Shirt, dass alleine in einer Schublade gelegen hatte, und warf es über Hedwigs Käfig. Diese fing sofort wieder an, empört mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Gitterstäbe zu klackern. „Pscht!", ermahnte Harry sie. „Du weißt, dass er es um keinen Preis leiden kann, dich oder den Käfig zu sehen. Oder dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass die Nachbarn dich sehen. Also sei ruhig, sobald wir am Bahnhof sind, packe ich das Shirt weg!", versuchte Harry seine Eule leise zu beschwichtigen. Vorsichtig hob er den Käfig an um möglichst keinen Lärm zu verursachen, dann verließ er das Zimmer. Merlin sei Dank sah er im Augenwinkel, dass er seinen Zauberstab unachtsamerweise auf dem Bett hatte liegen lassen. Schnell stopfte er sich den Zauberstab in die linke hintere Hosentasche, dann schloss er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und stieg leise die Treppen hinab. Im Wohnzimmer wartete schon sein Onkel, er begutachtete Harrys Koffer. „Hast du an alles gedacht?". Harry fielen vor Verwunderung fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, nie hatte sein Onkel sich nach ihm erkundigt, und sei es nur, ob er alles eingepackt hatte. „Ich habe nämlich keine Lust", zischte Vernon und kniff dabei bedrohlich seine kleinen Schweinsäuglein zusammen, „dass ich dich von sonst wo abholen muss, nur weil du dich zu doof beim Packen angestellt und Sachen vergessen hast!". Fast hätte Harry erleichtert aufgeatmet, sein Onkel war immer noch der alte. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Beeil dich beim Anziehen, ich will pünktlich hier losfahren. Und sorg ja dafür, dass dieses Federvieh keinen Ton von sich gibt!". Abschätzig blickte Vernon zum Käfig, dann ging er zur Garderobe und langte nach einer dünnen Weste. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter fragte er Harry ungeduldig: „Hast du es dann bald? Du kannst auch hierbleiben, wenn das Anziehen so lange dauert!". Rasch schlüpfte Harry in seine Schuhe und schnappte sich beim Verlassen des Hauses noch schnell seine Jacke, dann trat er in die kühle Morgenluft.


	3. Fuchsbau in Sicht!

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

 _ **III. Fuchsbau in Sicht!**_

Harry beeilte sich, in den Wagen zu steigen, nachdem er den Koffer und den Käfig sicher auf der Rückbank verstaut hatte. Die Fahrt zum Bahnhof King's Kross verlief schweigend, was Harry ganz recht war. Als sie über eine Landstraße fuhren, umgab Nebel den schwarzen Wagen von Onkel Vernon, was dazu führte, dass sich dieser darüber aufregte, dass sein frisch polierter, glänzender Wagen nun von Tau übersäht war. „Das ist alles deine Schuld, Junge! Warum habe ich mich auch nur dazu bereit erklärt, dich in aller Frühe nach London zu fahren?", begann Vernon sich aufzuregen. Harry seufzte leise und drückte sich ein Stück mehr in den Sitz hinein. Er wusste, was dem anfänglichen Gemecker seines Onkels folgen würde: eine gefühlt ewig dauernde, von Vorwürfen und Verärgernissen gespickte Rede. Vernon ließ seinen Walrossschnauzbart kurz beträchtlich wackeln, dann begann er auch schon mit einem: „Wären deine unvernünftigen … Eltern… damals nicht…". Er grummelte vor sich hin und Harry konnte zwar den Rest des Satzes nicht verstehen, aber er wusste genau, was sein Onkel hatte sagen wollen. „Jedenfalls haben wir … _dich_ jetzt am Hals, na wie wunderbar ist das denn!". An einer Kreuzung vergaß Vernon sogar, den Blinker zu setzen, so sehr war er in seine Vorwürfe und dem Versuch, Harry wegen der Fahrt zum Bahnhof ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, vertieft. Harry versuchte, sich auf die Landschaft und den Gedanken, seinen Onkel bald los zu sein, zu konzentrieren, und nickte deshalb nur hin und wieder abwesend. Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie Vernon weiter vor sich hin schimpfte. Endlich wichen die schier endlosen Felder und der Vogelgesang Wohngebäuden, Läden, die gerade öffneten und dem lautem Hupen von Autos im morgendlichen Stadtverkehr. Ein lautes Grunzen zu seiner rechten riss Harry aus seinen trägen Gedanken und er sah zu seinem Onkel hinüber. Wie erwartet hatte dieser einen neuen Grund gefunden, um sich aufzuregen und zu versuchen, Harry die Fahrt so unangenehm und ungemütlich wie nur möglich zu machen. „Jetzt kommen wir auch noch in den Berufsverkehr! Das ist alles deine Schuld, Junge!". Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, er hätte sonst vermutlich seinen Onkel in einem sehr unfreundlichen Ton darauf hingewiesen, dass dieser an dem heutigen Morgen sowieso nach London gefahren wäre. „Ich bin jetzt schon knapp dran für meinen Termin", lamentierte Vernon weiter. Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, er verkniff sich zu erwähnen, dass sein Onkel keinen richtigen Termin hatte, sondern nur das Geschenk für den Geburtstag seiner Tante Petunia abholen wollte. Endlich, es kam Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor, erreichten sie das Bahnhofsgelände. „Hier ist mir zu wenig Platz, ich will keinen Kratzer in den Wagen bekommen", quäkte Vernon, als sie eine Parklücke erreichten, deren Ausmaß jenseits von Gut und Böse lag. „Nimm deine Sachen und dann…", lies Vernon seinen Satz verenden. Harry hatte schon verstanden, er schnallte sich ab, öffnete die Tür und ging schnell zur Rückbank, um seinen Koffer und den Käfig mit Hedwig zu holen. Dann blieb er kurz stehen, sein Onkel hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht und war ausgestiegen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Im Gegenteil, er wartete ungeduldig bei laufendem Motor darauf, endlich weiterfahren zu können. „Also dann… ich geh dann mal. Bis dann", verabschiedete Harry sich. Vernon nickte nur kurz, für ihn musste das als Abschiedsgruß an Harry vollkommen ausreichen, dann schlug Harry die Autotür zu. Er schenkte dem davon fahrenden Wagen keine Beachtung mehr, vielmehr war er darauf aus, einen der Weasleys zu entdecken, was in dem Getümmel vor den Treppen zu den Bahnsteigen gar nicht so einfach war.

„Hey Harry", rief jemand laut direkt hinter Harry, dieser erschrak so sehr, dass er beinahe den Käfig mit Hedwig hätte fallen gelassen. Er drehte sich um und sah sich gegenüber von Ron, der über beide Ohren strahlte. „Na Kumpel, bist du den Muggel endlich losgeworden? Ich dachte, das alte Walross fährt gar nicht mehr in seinem angeberischen Wagen davon!". Ron haute Harry zur Begrüßung kräftig auf die Schulter, dann schnappte er sich den auf dem Boden stehenden Koffer. „Der Wagen von Dad steht da hinten", rief er Harry über die Schulter zu. An dem blauen Ford Anglia angekommen, packten sie Harrys spärliches Gepäck in den Kofferraum, dann quetschten sie sich zusammen auf die Rückbank. „Hallo Mr Weasley", begrüßte Harry den hinter dem Steuer sitzenden Mann. Wo sind Fred und George? Sonst sind sie doch auch ganz versessen, in diesem Wagen zu fahren", fragte er in die Runde hinein. Mr Weasley zog es vor, die Sache bei einer einfachen Antwort („Sie sind daheim geblieben") zu belassen. „Weißt du", flüsterte Ron Harry zu, „seid wir dich damals mit dem fliegenden Auto im Ligusterweg abgeholt haben, haben sich die beiden das Auto noch so einige Male ausgeliehen. Mum hat nicht nur den beiden, sondern auch Dad gehörig Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht. Und so wie es aussieht, ist der einzige, der in der nächsten Zeit den Wagen überhaupt noch fahren darf, mein Dad. Und das auch nur, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Mum ist deswegen echt verärgert, du hättest sie vor zwei Wochen sehen sollen, da hat sie gekreischt wie eine Furie, dass sie Fred und George enterben wird, wenn das so weitergeht!". Unbewusst zog Harry den Kopf ein wenig ein, er hatte Mrs Weasley von Herzen gern, aber er hatte auch gehörig Respekt vor ihr, vor allem, wenn sie Fred und George – zu Recht - zur Schnecke machte (was relativ häufig vorzukommen schien). Der Ford Anglia bahnte sich ruckelnd und tuckernd seinen Weg durch die engen Straßen von London und verließ die Stadt schließlich auf einer kleinen Landstraße. Nach einigem Geholper über unebene Straßen erreichten sie schließlich das kleine Örtchen Ottery St Catchpole und ließen dies nach zwei Bäckereien, einer Metzgerei und 28 Häuschen mit roten Ziegeldächern hinter sich. Danach schaffte der Wagen es gerade noch so, mit den letzten Atemzügen zwei Hügel hinauf zu zuckeln. Harry konnte im Tal schon den Fuchsbau sehen, als der Motor plötzlich ein, zwei Mal gurgelte und dann seinen Geist aufgab. Mr Weasley ließ das Auto einfach den Berg hinab rollen und hielt kurz vor dem Haus an. Sie stiegen aus dem Wagen aus und holten Harrys Sachen, als Mr Weasley Harry und Ron zurück hielt. „Sagt Mum lieber nichts davon, dass der Wagen die letzten Meter nicht mehr geschafft hat, sonst will sie vielleicht, dass ich den Wagen verschrotten lasse. Und das wollen wir doch alle vermeiden, nicht wahr?", fragte Mr Weasley die beiden Jungs leise.

Kaum dass sie den Fuchsbau betreten hatten, stürmte auch schon eine aufgeregte Mrs Weasley auf sie zu. „Oh Arthur, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Hat alles geklappt? Hattet ihr eine gute Fahrt?". Mr Weasley schaute ein wenig betreten in der Gegend herum, anscheinend wusste er nicht so recht, was er seiner Frau sagen sollte. „Äh ja, Mum, alles war gut. Komm Harry, ich zeig dir, wo du schläfst". Ron zog Harry am Ärmel aus der Küche und stieg mit ihm die vielen Stufen hoch, was eigentlich total überflüssig war, da Harry schon öfters im Fuchsbau übernachtet hatte. „Ich will lieber ein Stück weit weg sein, wenn sie das mit dem Wagen rausfindet, weißt du?". Ron stieß unsanft eine Tür auf. „Und da wären wir schon. Du kennst dich hier ja aus, schmeiß deine Sachen einfach irgendwo hier rein. Wenn du Lust hast, können wir rausgehen und mit Fred, George und Ginny ein wenig Quidditch spielen". Harry kam kaum zum Antworten, und so nickte er, stellte seinen Koffer in eine Zimmerecke und folgte Ron nach draußen in den Garten.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry damit, sich zu freuen, dass er endlich wieder in Ruhe ausschlafen konnte, oder damit, ein paar Runden auf seinem Feuerblitz zu drehen. Er verschwendete kaum einen Gedanken an die Dursleys oder das neue Schuljahr, all das schien im Moment meilenweit weg zu sein. Selbst als die Eulen mit den Bücherlisten aus Hogwarts kamen, machte er sich noch immer keine Gedanken über die neuen Fächer, die laut Hermine „so schwer und anspruchsvoll wie noch nie" sein würden. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er oft mit Ron und Ginny im Garten, wobei die Gespräche sich die meiste Zeit über Quidditch drehten, sodass Ginny nicht selten entnervt den Garten verließ und sich auf die Suche nach Hermine machte. Zur Abendzeit wurden er und die Weasleys von Mrs Weasley geradezu gemästet mit solchen Mengen von Essen, dass die Tische ächzten.

Am letzten Abend vor der Abreise schickte sie Mrs Weasley früh zu Bett. „Wir müssen morgen früh rechtzeitig aufbrechen, ich möchte morgen nicht schon wieder so einen Stress wie vor der Abreise zum Hogwartsexpress! Los, los, geht noch eure restlichen Sachen packen!".


End file.
